This invention relates to a brake lining wear sensing probe.
Heretofore, inspection of a vehicle's brakes was required to determine if the linings had worn sufficiently to require replacement. This is a relatively cumbersome procedure, and requires that the wheel and hub assembly be removed. Since this cannot be done quickly, the brake linings on most vehicles are inspected only once or twice a year. It is clearly desirable that some way be provided to inspect the linings without removing the wheel and hub assembly. It has been proposed to provide a probe in the brake linings which actuates a warning device when the linings have worn to a predetermined level. However, prior art devices have been designed to actuate a warning device only after the linings have become dangerously worn, and they cannot provide an indication of the lining remaining prior to its having worn to the critical level.